A Trainer's Bonds
by Rockncled56
Summary: Damien wants to be a powerful trainer when he grows up. Right now? He's a high school sophomore taking boring classes. That is, until he and his friends get taken into an apprenticeship with one of the most powerful trainers in the school. How will his life change? Rated T because of paranoia.


**Hey there! Rockncle56 here! I don't know exactly how long my laptop will be weird for, so expect sporadic updates. Anyway, down to business. I need some OC's from you guys. Here are the rules:**

**1\. NO LEGENDARIES! Yes, I know, cliché, but no legendaries. They have no purpose in this story. Except as expressions and curses.**

**2\. You can have up to 10 Pokémon with you. The first six on the list will be your party, and the rest will be in the PC. No repeats of your own Pokémon. I would prefer if you include a variety of strengths, but it is completely fine if you don't. Let some little guys get some love though.**

**3\. Character descriptions please. Even if they are basic, I still need them! I am not about to create a character from scratch for anyone. Also include if you are going to be a Trainer, Coordinator, Doctor, Ranger, Officer, or Breeder.**

**4\. Items, abilities and natures are a thing, so if you do not list them, I will randomize them.**

**5\. Everyone must have **_**one**_** starter. NONE FROM FAN GAMES OR UNRELEASED GAMES! ACTUAL STARTERS ONLY!**

**6\. No Pokémon will be able to talk, or know more than 4 moves, or have more than one ability. This may seem silly, but you never know.**

**7\. Please list your grade (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior) in your description, and no final evolutions unless it is a Pokémon with only one evolution.**

**8\. ONE MEGASTONE PER PERSON! Even if you have multiple Pokémon that can mega-evolve, only one can have a mega-stone.**

**9\. Two Z-Crystals per person.**

**10\. Specializing in one type is allowed.**

**11\. PM me if you want to have add on a different type to a mono-type Pokémon. I will determine if it is okay. I say this because I will be doing it with my OC.**

**Sorry for all the long rules but have fun! I won't get everyone in, maybe up to ten people, but I hope you enjoy this fanfic anyway! Also, my first fic! Please give any constructive criticism you can. Onto the first chapter!**

Damien had not been having a good day. He woke up late, almost missed the bus, and forgot his Pokémon History homework. Not to mention Aron wasn't anting to cooperate, Ivysaur wouldn't get up, and _OH MY GOD DON'T GET HIM STARTED ON LUXIO! _His other Pokémon were doing just fine, but for some reason, theses three just didn't want to do anything helpful. Damien had an Ivysaur, an Eevee, a Luxio, a Vulpix, a Poochyena, an Aron, a Nidorino, a Swinub, a Mareep, and a Bagon. Yeah, quite a lot for some 16-year-old Sophomore, huh?

Eventually, he had managed to get everyone into their pokèballs, and now he was in his seventh period class. Advanced Contest Mechanics. He didn't want to take this class. His mother forced him to. But as the year went on, he found himself incorporating a lot of these techniques into his battles, and they had gotten him out of more than one sticky situation. But the real fun was in his final period. Eighth Period. Also known, as Practice Period. This was the time of day when everyone was still technically in school, but all they did was sit around and talk, battle, perform, or whatever it was they felt like doing, so long as it followed school rules.

Eventually, the bell rang, and he sprinted toward the battle field. He had to meet up with his friends. They were going to have a battle. But when he got there, he was instead confronted by Marcus Steillbur. You know, the strongest battler around. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be facing off against stronger people? Like, not Damien? He didn't even have a fully evolved three stage pokemon. But Marcus was here anyway.

"Oh! Hey Marcus." Damien said nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting." Marcus replied.

"For who? Or what?" Damien asked.

"I don't know." Marcus replied. "I was just told to wait here. Something about needing to take on a group of apprentices. Apparently becoming a Professor has a lot of that. They said a group of about 10 or so kids battles here all the time. So I thought I'd wait for them here."

Oh dear. Looks like Damien and his friends were about to get a lot more trouble than they wanted. But something caught his interest. Professor? As for as Damien knew, they didn't offer those kinds of classes here. That was for more prestigious schools and colleges. He voiced this.

"Apparently the school board is going to change that." Marcus said. "So they want to use me and a few others as a test of sort to see if it could work. Great for me, since I get to skip a few of my not-so-favorite classes, and similar benefits to the others."

"Oh." Damien replied.

"Oh indeed." Marcus said. "Do you, by chance, happen to know any of those people?"

No sense in hiding the truth.

"Yeah. It's me and my friends. Which is weird, because normally they're here about now." Damien said.

"Hey! Damien!" A voice shouted. Damien turned. Walking towards them were his friends. Oh dear. This was going to be fun to explain.


End file.
